Bowser's Surprise Trip!
Bowser's Surprise Trip! is the ??? episode of the SML Movies. This is also the 1st episode of the Days In Singapore mini-series. Synopsis Bowser wins some free tickets to Singapore in a Charleyyy Y's Cereal! He decides to go there for his vacation. Plot Chef Pee Pee cooks up a meal when all of a sudden Bowser comes to the chef. He says he wants to go to Singapore because he won some free tickets and called the travel agency to go to Singapore. Chef Pee Pee gets frustrated and then tells Bowser he is almost done cooking the lunch. Bowser tells him that if he's done, he can eat the lunch after he helps Junior and then leaves to help Junior with his packing. Chef Pee Pee thinks it's great and goes off to cooking. Once he was done, he packs them all in a Tupperware and goes off to pack his bag. Bowser Junior comes in and tells him to guess where the whole team is going. Chef Pee Pee tells the answer and Junior wonders if there is Disney World in Singapore. The chef thinks Junior is so stupid because Disney World is not in Singapore, but then Junior thinks he's ALSO stupid and wants to prove him wrong. Junior goes to check on Cody and Joseph, but both of their luggage was not full. Cody knows he's going to share Junior's clothes. Joseph barely had any luggage (in which the bag is just a tent bag) to pack because his mother is dead. In the game room, Jeffy and Mario were also ready. Jeffy complains and protested about how Mario couldn't allow him to bring along his Cat Piano because he thinks it's annoying. Mario warns him that if he complains about 10 seconds, he will pack green beans in his bag. This causes Jeffy to scream and whin while begging to tell him never to put green beans his bag. Mario thinks it's a deal and closes the case. Jeffy closes the case and asks if he can play the Cat Piano for a while before going and Mario allows him to. At 10 O' Clock, the whole team heads to the airport. Along the way, Joseph forgets to mention that today is his birthday. Everyone does a poor attempt to cheer and sing Happy Birthday to him. At one point, everyone gives up singing and then start to just enjoy the ride. By the time the reached the airport, Junior and everybody gets hungry. This makes Chef Pee Pee angry and tells them that they can eat during the flight. Junior says he's super hungry and he will starve to death in 60 seconds. The chef has no choice but to let them eat at McDonalds. Junior celebrates and Chef Pee Pee thinks he is a spoiled b*****d and thinks he's a stupid king. Junior and his friends get Happy Meals. Bowser gets a Big Mac. Chef Pee Pee goes off to Starbucks to get a Mocha. Chef Pee Pee gets his Mocha, not realizing that they spelled his name wrong on the cup. Their flight is on 12.00 a.m.. Bowser, Junior, Cody, Joseph decide to head over to the lounge while Chef Pee Pee, Mario and Jeffy head for the bathrooms. Mario is angry at Jeffy because he still wants his diaper changed, despite he's 13. After Transcript Bowser's Surprise Trip!/Transcript Trivia *This episode is also known as Joseph's Birthday! *Just like the episode Bowser Goes To Disney World! Part 1, this episode shows similar plots as they involve a character getting a prise and going to a certain country. *This marks the 1st episode of the mini-series. *This episode was originally going to a 2-parter. *This episode was originally never going to have Jeffy and Mario in it. *The tent bag says "BUST!". *Bowser Junior foreshadows an upcoming episode as he is going to prove Chef Pee Pee that Disney World is in Singapore. *After this episode, the streak of Bowser's name in the title will be broken. *This episode was mostly inspired by an comment who states he lives in Singapore. Goofs *When Chef Pee Pee punches Junior for whining so loud in a McDonalds Restaurant, his hand barely looks like he is punching Junior. *The cup in Starbucks spells Chef Pee Pee's name wrongly as "PePe".